Sumoki
Sumoki are the minions of the heroes. Most of them are voiced by Tara Strong and Cree Summer, but the Legendary Sumoki is voiced by Eric Rath. RegularShowManiac himself voices the Cyber, Psychic and Space Sumokis. Personality They are cute little creatures with the appearance of hamsters who have many powers which color they have. They are happy, bubbly and nice and even their bubbly personality, they can come very scary when they are angry. They have their own shorts. Types of Sumokis Fire Sumoki: They are red or orange and have the power of fire, temperature and volcanos. Mabel have a Sumoki named Pyra. Aqua Sumoki: They are blue or dark blue. It have the power of water. Purriana has a Sumoki named Izzy. Shapeshift Sumoki: They are grey or light blue. They can shapeshift in anything and be giant. Martha have a Sumoki name Taco. Nature Sumoki: they are Green, Lime and the rare one is pink. They have a power of Nature and They are the most friendly one. Beckie got a Sumoki in "Puppy Love" and the name is Blossom. Air Sumoki: They are white or sky blue. They have the power of Air and they can make Huge tornados. Gumball has one named Brittle. Eletric Sumoki: it is Yellow or dark yellow. It have a power of thunder and Eletric powers. Cyber Sumoki: it is dark grey or the rare one blue With dark blue dots. They can help hack codes and They are the smartest Sumokis. Billy got the blue With dark blue dots Cyber Sumoki name Cloudy and Cobby got the Dark grey one name Rodney and Rodney have glasses on. Sport Sumoki: it is dark pink and the rare one white and black. They are the strongest one and They Love to play and be With other Sumokis. Lexy got the pink one and name it Flexy and Andy got the white and black one and name it Miller. Earth Sumoki: They are brown and dark green. They can make earthquakes, can control earth and rocks and can dig new places. Rayona has one named Pierre. The Rarest Sumokis Pink Nature Sumokis: They are both pink and have red dots who looks like flowers. Beckie got a one. Supernatural Sumokis: They have rainbow marks on their furs. They can also run, glow, use gravity and can lift heavier objects that are tons of their weight. Each quadruplet and Martha have one. White and Black Sport Sumokis: they fur looks like a football and they are very good at sports and very strong. Blue With Dark Blue dots Cyber Sumoki: They look like something from the comeputer system and they can hack codes. Billy got one. Psychic Sumoki: they are very rare and only seen in spooky places. It is dark purple or black With purple stripes. They can hear what others thinking and can use gravity. Conny got the black With purple stripes name Shadows. Snow Sumokis: They are white and have a Neckless With bells. They live only at very cold and snowy places. They can make Snow storms and can make persons into ice cubes. Weather Sumokis: They are sky blue With blue teardrop symbol on Their belly and haves a necklace With a blue crystal. They can only sees in temples and mountains. Their powers are controlling the weathers and making storms when They will attack. Night Sumokis: They are black with star like symbols on Their fur. They can control the nights and can sees only at night and dark places. Star Sumokis: they are sky blue With yellow glitter and sparkles Over Their body. They can only sees in Keotopia. They have many magical powers and Eloisa gave Lilly her own Star Sumoki after saving her life and the other Sumokis. Lilly's Sumoki name is Sparkle. Magnetic Sumokis: Their fur is dark grey with a shade of indigo. They work as magnets and also play, litterary, with gravity. Martha gets one from Khirra and her name is Peanut Butter Jelly, or PBJ for short. Legendary Sumoki: Its the Rarest Sumoki in the universe. It has wings and Its bigger then other Sumokis. It has all the powers in the world and its on the gang's side. It can stand on two feet. Crystal Sumoki: A rare type of Sumoki that can only be found on Keotopia's satellite, Minodag. Actually, they are not real Sumokis at all, they were once the people of Minodag but suddenly cursed. After Eleanor's return, some turned into themselves, but some are stuck into being a Sumoki forever. If a Sumoki bites a person, they will instantly have crystal powers. The quadruplets all have Crystal Sumokis as a gift. They all talk since they were once people before. Space Sumoki: They're are referred as Twilight Sumoki. Their powers are actually divided into two and it affects their appearance. On one side, is pure white and at the waist, has a sun symbol. On the other side is a luminus dark blue, twilight-ish color, and the symbol is not a full moon with a starry outline. They have a space ring around their heads for protection. Their powers are controlling space, levitating people and make Lunar Explosions, special Solar Eclipses that will burn the person who he light is on and they can control them. If it is very rare, they will have Neon Powers/Snow Powers as well. Elijah has this Sumoki, which is the rare one that has Neon and Ice Powers, and his name is Dream Trivia * Some Sumokis can actually talk, like the ones owned by the Cymbio, but others can't. * Each Sumokis have different but unique sneezes, based on their kind: **Fire Sumokis sneeze smoke or even explosions. **Aqua Sumokis sneeze bubbles **Shapeshift Sumokis actually shapeshift into random things when they sneeze **Nature Sumokis and Pink Nature Sumokis summon flowers when they sneeze **Air Sumokis float when they sneeze. **Electric Sumokis sneeze sparks **All Cyber Sumokis jump very high when they sneeze **All Sport Sumokis summon soccer balls when they sneeze **Earth Sumokis sneeze leaves **Supernatural Sumokis change fur colors when they sneeze **Psychic Sumokis sneeze black smoke **Snow Sumokis sneeze snowflakes **Weather Sumokis sneeze clouds **Night Sumokis disappear when they sneeze **Star Sumokis sneeze tiny stars **Metal objects stick to the Magnetic Sumokis' bodies when they sneeze **Crystal Sumokis sneeze crystal shards **Space Sumokis actually teleport when they sneeze *The Legendary Sumoki knows Eloisa. *The Fire Sumokis look similar to Dedenne from Pokemon.